Terrible Things
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: You left me. Again. This time, I'm not the only one you hurt Melz. You should trust me more. You should come to me more. But when you're up against the wall, you do what you do best. You run.   partial song fic   slash   NOT mpreg


**Hello friends! Here's a new MattxMello story for all of you! :) read and review? This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I think I might continue it. Give me ideas if you have any! Also, this is NOT m-preg. Matt and Mello have an adopted son, even if he sounds like he's a combination of the two. Just scary coincidence. And the song belongs to Mayday Parade and yeah I changed the lyrics to fit Matt's POV haha**

"_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think."_

A young red-headed man sat in his dark and shabby apartment, seemingly waiting for someone to come back home. The tears in his eyes would tell you that he's wasting time. The turning of the door knob creaks throughout the house, and the man brings himself grudgingly to his feet. A small boy with blonde hair and green eyes walks in through the door. He is no older then 7 years old and it wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and an old beat up pair of chucks. Matt wiped his eyes and forced a smile.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" He asked, walking over to him to take his bags. The boy was not easily fooled.

"Daddy… you've been crying again." He said, walking up to his father, looking him in the eyes.

He has never in his short life seen his father this upset.

"Don't worry about me, kid. You're too young. You just enjoy living the life, alright?" The red-headed man told his only son. He ruffled his blonde hair. The blonde hair that made his heart fall to the ground and shatter.

"Dad's not coming back anytime soon, is he?"

The silence rang so loud throughout the house, it hurt the smaller boys ears. Though you would never know it. He grabbed his father's hand and lead him to the couch. Matt followed him like a ghost, trying hard to remain strong for his only boy. He sighed and ran a hand through his matted hair. The boy made his father sit down and he looked at him.

"He didn't go on a business trip. You can't fool me, daddy." He said, trying to get his father to speak. Matt sighed a heavily, averting his gaze.

"You got that from your father." He whispered. He brought his attention to his son. "You're right. He didn't."

His son nodded, urging him to tell him more.

"_That's when I met your __father, the__ boy of my dreams. The most__ handsome __man I'd ever seen. __He said, 'Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

Matt closed his hidden green eyes. "I don't know where he went. The police told me he was dead and they couldn't find a body. I believe he's alive. But I don't know why he'd take off without telling me why. He left a not that said I'm sorry. That's all I know."

"_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."_

His son nodded solemnly, hugging his father around the waist. Finally he started to cry and Matt gave in and cried with him.

"It's okay, Ry. We're gonna make it. And your father loves you. He'd tell me so all the time. If he left, it was for a good reason." He told him, wiping his tears, trying not to choke on his own.

"Will he ever come back daddy?" He asked, hiccupping every once in a while.

"Your father left me before and came back. He always comes back. I have no doubt he'll be around again one day." He told him, holding him to his chest, stroking his hair.

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes, hiding his face from no one. Matt smiled softly and kissed the top of his sons head.

He then wiped his tears and ruffled his sons hair.

"Now, let's try again on a happier note, ok? How was school, Ryan?" He asked, pushing his goggles to his forehead.

Ryan laughed, and sniffled. "It was alright. Nothing ever really happens, and I'm always at the top of my class, without even trying." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Matt gives the boy a gentle smack on the shoulder, pulling him close.

"That's my boy. I have a job interview coming up and once I get my degree, we can get you into a better school. The high schools will all be begging for you once you get there." He said proudly. His boy smiled a toothy grin and shrugged.

"It's no big deal, daddy." He said, trying to be modest.

"Oh yes it is. I'm so proud of you." He said, kissing his temple before standing up. "If you have homework, get started on it and I'll make dinner. Then if you're all done with that and chores, how about a father-son game night?" He asked, looking at Ryan.

Ryan smiled and jumped up to do his homework. "Getting on it, dad!" He said, excitedly. He went upstairs to his room to work on his studies. Matt smiled and pulled out some food to cook.

Once he heard the door close, his shoulders slumped and his smile faded. If it weren't for Ryan, he'd be a basket case. He took a deep breath, then looked at the family photo on the counter. The only picture of all three of them together. He smiled sadly, and picked it up to look at it.

He looked at the other blonde in the picture. Mello. Blonde hair, steely blue eyes, ivory skin and his trademark leather jacket. Matt could only smile when he looked at the picture. That man was the love of his life. He would never- no. He _could_ never be with anyone else now. He'd wait forever for him to come back, even if he never did.

He shook his head. Mello always came back eventually. It never failed. Mat nodded to himself, trying desperately to convince himself he wasn't alone in this cruel world. That not all good things had to come to an end.

Then reality hit him, and he remembered he had a son to take care of. He kissed his finger and put it to Mello's face.

"Be safe, moya lyubov'."

The only words in Russian that Matt knew. Mello would call him that once in a while. He put the photo down and got to work, wiping his eyes again. He had to be strong. This wasn't like last time, where he had no purpose. He had someone to take care of.

"Please be safe." He whispered. "And come back to me soon, Melz."


End file.
